russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva TV’s Newest Channel Offering Featuring Sarah, Anne and KC
Viva Entertainment Groups’ latest flagship program Viva TV channel 13 will feature three of the most popular stars in television namely Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis and KC Concepcion. The three Viva leading ladies will star on their own original TV shows which will be aired through different cable and satellite providers in the country such as Sky Cable, Cignal and Dream TV with a power of brand new 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. Anne Curtis, Sarah and KC will be featured on their own reality shows as they attend their various showbiz engagements and professional commitments and their programming includes foreign cartoons, cartoon movies, sports, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, Viva tagalog movies, drama series, game shows, comedy shows and concerts with commercial TV spots. Sarah’s show will be titled “'Popstar Diaries',” KC will be the star of “'kc.com',” and Anne Curtis will showcase her acting and day-to-day life activities as an actress with the show titled “'@annebishowsa'.” According to the executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc., Vic del Rosario, Viva TV is the country's first-ever largest entertainment channel on free TV channel IBC-13 that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No. 4 in dominated like ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5 according to TV survey provider of Nielsen Media Research. New shows which will be featured in Viva TV were, Jon Santos with his show “'The Jon Santos Show',” Bobby Yan's game show “'Fighting Family',” Cristine Reyes' lifestyle show “'Cristinetopia',” children's basketball game show “'Jr. NBA'” hosted by Cogie Domingo, Anja Aguilar's teen drama anthology TV series “'Dear Heart',” Vice Ganda's TV sitcom “'Petrang Kabayo',” Vhong Navarro's gag show “'WOW!',” “'Chikalectric',” the weekly entertainment news program hosted by IC Mendoza, “'Pop Girls',” the Sudnay night teen-oriented variety show hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos, “'Bagets',” the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented TV series starring XLR8 members AJ Muhlach and Aki Torio, Josh Padilla and Rico Dela Paz, “'Bakit Pa Ba',” the first-ever teleserye starring Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano and Richard Yap, “'Goin' Bayabas',” the comedy-gag show starring Alex Gonzaga, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez and Martin Escudero, “'Estudyante Blues',” the newst TV series starring Richard Gutierrez, Raymond Gutierrez and Onemig Bondoc, “'SM Little Stars',” a reality-based talent search for kids hosted by Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis and YouTube sensation Ashley Rivera more popularly known as Petra Mahalimuyak with the show “'Petra’s Panniest',” popular game show based on the British “'The Weakest Link'” hosted by Luis Manzano, “'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'” hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto, the free TV broadcast of the NBA games and the PBA games, the newest koran drama on Philippine TV “'Dream High',” and “'Can You Hear My Heart',” and the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons such as “'Winx Club',” “'Pop Pixie',” “'Grossology',” “'Trollz',” “'Atomic Betty',” “'Lalaloopsy'” and “'Barbie'.” Former Viva’s sexiest celebrities Katya Santos and Maui Taylor will be featured also in another show titled “'Pantaxa'” which will showcase and follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom.